


HP Drabble Night 04/21/04

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-21
Updated: 2004-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 1: Draco's out after dark, Percy's on his trail.<br/>Drabble 2: Neville gets over his fear of Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HP Drabble Night 04/21/04

**Percy/Draco "Among the Narcissi," PG-13, 189 words**

Draco slipped his thin frame through a door behind him, checking around to see if the red-head was near before closing it behind him.

The door safely closed, he turned to look around the room he had slipped into. Oddly enough, it was full with flowers. He breathed deeply, their scent overtaking him.

Percy had caught him roaming the halls after dark, and had been chasing him through the halls for the last few minutes. Draco knew he was going to get caught, it was simply a matter of how long he could put off the punishment.

Draco heard the door squeak as he dived into a patch of the white blossoms.

"I know you're in here," came Percy's prim voice as he entered the room. "Just wait until I find you…" The voice trailed off as Draco felt a hand pull him to his feet.

He turned around to see Percy standing smugly before him, a length of rope in his hand.

Draco closed his eyes, as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He felt the ropes slip over his wrists and ankles.

"Found you."

\- - - - -

 **Snape/Neville "Punishment can go BOTH ways," PG-13, 148 words**

Neville stood before the dark haired man, trying to look more intimidating than he felt. The trouble was that even after he had fully grown, he was still several inches shorter than Snape. And even though he had spent the last few months in the company of this man, he still couldn't forget the student/teacher mentality that had held him back for so long.

So when he stood before Snape, attempting to feel and look as menacing as Snape had all those years, he just ended up looking stupid.

And as Snape's usually sullen face cracked a bemused smile, Neville took advantage of the moment.

"Severus," a commanding tone tainting his voice. "For the next few hours you are mine and mine alone," Neville paused taking a shaky breath. "To do with what I will."

The smile slipped from Snape's face as he realized that Longbottom was serious.


End file.
